<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was thirsty anyway by tyvning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555789">I was thirsty anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyvning/pseuds/tyvning'>tyvning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Come Swallowing, Consensual, M/M, Omorashi, Rough Oral Sex, no beta we die like men, piss drinking, this is gross i'm SORRY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyvning/pseuds/tyvning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>beomgyu and a painfully long line to the boys' bathroom. what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was thirsty anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” beomgyu uttered in disbelief, seeing the long line on the boys’ bathroom. </p><p>he could go to the other one though, but that’s up to the 7th floor and the stupid elevator’s on maintenance today, really, of all days. he'd ironically laugh at the uncanny timing but if he does that he’s gonna end up peeing himself in the middle of the hallway, where everyone can see him.</p><p>“fuck it,” he grabbed his phone on his back pocket thinking of calling taehyun, who’s probably busy in class right now but he’s about to explode any minute and he needs help, doesn’t know what kind of help but he does regardless. </p><p>taehyun was diligently taking down notes until he felt a vibration on his pocket, he sneakily checked to find out who was calling him in the middle of class, unsurprised to see “idiot hyung” on the caller id. </p><p>he rolled his eyes before raising up his hand to get the attention of his teacher, who’s passionately giving a lecture on political history.</p><p>“yes, kang?” the teacher asked, not really bothered with being interrupted, taehyun is one of her best students after all, “i’m sorry, but i need to use the bathroom.” he expressed uncomfortably, putting a hand to his stomach pretending he has a bad stomachache.</p><p>“oh dear, take your time then, if it gets worse don’t hesitate to visit the clinic, okay?” she says, totally convinced with his acting, he thanked her before hurriedly walking out the door, finally answering his phone. </p><p>“this better be worth missing half of class notes or i’m hanging up.” he bluntly muttered.</p><p>“no, no! don’t hang up! listen, there’s a long, slow ass fucking line on the bathroom and i’m about to piss myself shitless here!” beomgyu exclaimed. </p><p>“hyung, what do you even expect me to do?” taehyun sighed. “i don’t know, anything! just help me out, please, hyun-ah?” he begged, trying so hard to hold it in with his knees closing in on each other. </p><p>even though taehyun is currently on the phone with him, he could practically see the pout on the older’s face, making him give in, “fine, hyung, where are you?” </p><p>“ground floor!” he quickly replied, “oh, that’s only a floor below me, too bad” taehyun disappointedly stated in a playful manner.</p><p>“what the fuck did you ju–“ </p><p>he ended the phone call before letting beomgyu shout at him even more, immediately going downstairs to find the poor boy. </p><p>“i’m here, hyung!” taehyun ran up to him once he caught the pitiful sight of the older, “you ass,” lightly smacking the younger’s shoulder, “cutting me off like that.” </p><p>"okay, well, good luck then, i'm going back in cla–”</p><p>“no, no, no! don't leave me!” </p><p>taehyun chuckled before grabbing beomgyu's hand and started walking.</p><p>"where are we going?"</p><p>"there's a nearby storage room here around the corner, it should have some kind of bucket inside or something." taehyun says, pulling beomgyu with him.</p><p>"it's not too far, is it?"</p><p>"hyung i just said it's nearby, what, your bladder affecting your hearing now?"</p><p>"fuck you."</p><p>the boys finally found the storage room, they looked around in case anyone might see them before going inside. "okay, let me just look for a bucket then you can relieve yourself," taehyun immediately looking around inside the small storage room.</p><p>"hurry up, hyun-ah!"</p><p>"i am, hyung," taehyun looked everywhere but still couldn't find a bucket, or even something decent to replace it. "fuck!" he cursed out, "i think the cleaners took it with them." </p><p>"holy shit, i-i really can't hold it anymore, hyun-ah, what are we gonna do?!" beomgyu panicked.</p><p>an idea popped into taehyun's head, he didn't know how, or why it even came up, but he knows the bare thought of it should be banned from the ends of the earth. he'd actually melt into a puddle just trying to suggest this kind of thing to his hyung.</p><p>"this is really, really fucked up but, maybe you.. you could, uh.. fuck! you could u-use my.. mouth?" god, taehyun had never felt so embarrassed, let alone stuttered that much in his whole life.</p><p>"h-hyun-ah, y-you're not serious are you?" beomgyu didn't even have time to talk this out with the younger since his bladder is about to burst.</p><p>"hyung, you really think you can suggest another way in that state?" taehyun asked, but he already knew the answer to that. the older's silence proving it.</p><p>he quickly kneeled in front of beomgyu's crotch then proceeded to undo his pants, pulling out the aching cock that's been waiting for release in what feels like forever. taehyun glanced up to him for last minute approval, not that beomgyu can last for another minute though. "go ahead." he gulped before nodding.</p><p>he slowly puts his cock into his mouth, taking a second to feel the weight of it on his tongue, he slides it against his slit, he hears the older's breath hitch, causing him to buck his hips a little. <em>he must've liked that</em>, taehyun thought. he started to suck on the head of his cock, signaling beomgyu to release into him already.</p><p>"f-fuck!" the older muttered through gritted teeth, he breathes deep before finally letting it all out. taehyun closed his eyes, feeling the stream leave through the tip of his cock with his tongue, he gulped down the bitter liquid with ease, as if he hasn't had a drink since this morning. </p><p>beomgyu has his eyes rolled to the back, mouth slightly parted and <br/><em>oh god, has pissing always felt this fucking good?</em> it's weird, crazy weird, he knows that, but he also admits he could honestly get used to this, if taehyun's willing to do it again, that is.</p><p>he started grabbing a fistful of taehyun's hair, taking all the willpower to not just shove his whole cock in his throat, while taehyun just <em>keeps</em> drinking, some of the liquid leaking from his mouth down to the collar of his pristine white uniform, that's sure to leave an obvious stain. he took a mental note to put a shit load of cologne after this. </p><p>taehyun felt the stream die down, indicating that beomgyu's almost done. he sucked for the last few seconds until not even a single drop is left. </p><p>once he pulled out, he was met by a stiff cock pointing directly at his face. "i think i might be hard." beomgyu sheepishly smiled. "yeah, i can clearly see that." taehyun deadpanned.</p><p>"since you're already in that position you wouldn't mind if i fuck your mouth, would you?" the older smirked.</p><p>"be my guest."</p><hr/><p>beomgyu mercilessly fucked the younger's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. taehyun nearly had tears in his eyes, choking on the older's dick, his knees almost giving away from kneeling too long but he loves it. he starts palming himself through his pants, moaning at the burning sensation. beomgyu growled, feeling the vibrations from taehyun's mouth.</p><p>"god," he groaned, "you feel so good, so f-fucking good for me, hyun-ah!" his thrusts are getting sloppier, desperately chasing his release. a series of compliments thrown directly to the younger before filling up his wet cavern, which taehyun happily swallowed, not caring about the taste anymore after that unusual drink he had earlier.</p><p>he was lucky he undid his pants right before cumming or else he had to walk back to his classroom with a wet patch on the crotch area. the only problem now is there's a small puddle of cum on the floor but since there's no mop, he sees a box on the corner and decided to move it right on top of the spot where he released.</p><p>beomgyu fixed himself once he came down from his high, he spots the light yellowish stain on taehyun's collar before grimacing. he took off his hoodie and handed it to the younger, "i'm sorry, for.. all this." he pouted, gesturing around them.</p><p>"it's cool, i'm not evil enough to leave you alone embarrassing yourself in front of everyone." taehyun chuckles softly, "and besides," he wears beomgyu's hoodie that smelled of both lavender and sweat, "i was thirsty anyway." he grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i accept all kinds of criticism from whatever the hell this is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>